Summer lovin'
by PARADA
Summary: Rosalie, adolescente de seize ans, profite de ses vacances pour visiter la France. Comme toutes les jeunes filles, elle s'amuse, a des complexes, rencontre des garçons et n'aime pas se faire mener par le bout du nez. Mais ça c'était sans compter sur Emmett, qui va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et qui se trouve être un vrai con. DRABBLE
1. Chapter 1

Après une assez longue absence je m'y suis remit -enfin- ;)

Je vous présente ma toute nouvelle fiction, qui sera un drabble. Je prévois de poster quotidiennement.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

Je dépose ma valise sur le lit et passe le dos de ma main sur mon front. Il fait tellement chaud que mon t-shirt colle à mon dos. J'entre dans la salle de bain, ma trousse de toilette dans les bras. Je me regarde dans le miroir et grimace. Je pose mon doigt sur le bouton rouge, sur le coté de mon nez.

En grimaçant, je sors mon tube de fond de teint et en mets sur l'énorme bouton.

"Rosalie? Tu viens avec nous à la piscine?" J'entends ma mère me demander à travers la porte.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de venir avec eux. Je ne voulais même pas venir ici, en France. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était passé mes vacances d'été, dans ma chambre, la clim à fond et passer toute ma journée sur internet. Au lieu de ça, mes parents m'avaient obligé à venir avec eux en Europe, dans un hôtel pourri, avec une piscine commune.

Évidemment, ça aurait pu être sympa si j'avais pu emmener une amie, mais mes parents radins, ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. D'après eux nous devions passer nos dernières vacances en famille, comme il fallait: en disaient bien dernières vacances, parce qu'ils savaient très bien qu'à partir de l'année prochaine, il n'y aurait aucune chance qu'ils arrivent à m'obliger à venir.

J'attrape ma brosse et cheveux et quand je lui répond, je peux moi-même entendre l'irritation dans ma voix.

"Je viendrais quand je serais prête, ne m'attendez pas." J'ai tellement envie de les insulté et de dire tout les gros mots que je connais. Je ne veux pas être ici. Je ne voudrais même pas être ici si j'étais payée. Je brosse mes cheveux et les attache rapidement en chignon sur le haut de ma tête.

J'enfile mon nouveau bikini et au dessus de ça ma mon chemisier blanc et mon short en jean. Je regarde rapidement dans le miroir. Mes cuisses sont énormes. C'est affreux.

Je prends mon essuie, portable et ma tablette et sors de la chambre, ma clé à la main.

La piscine est bondée. J'ai du mal à trouvée une chaise longue libre. Je m'assieds et me connecte sur le wifi de l'hôtel. Je sors mes lunettes de mon sac et les pose sur mon nez.

Quand j'enlève mon chemisier, pour mettre de la crème solaire, mon regard est attiré vers une personne assise en face de moi. Un homme, brun et musclé, bronzé. Il est assis avec deux autres gars et une jeune fille qui doit être à peine plus âgée que moi. Son regard bleu se tourne moi, alors qu'il éclate de rire.

Je rougis furieusement lorsqu'il me sourit. Il se penche sans me lâcher du regard et attrape sa boisson, posé à coté de son transat.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon sang. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça?_

Je détourne rapidement le regard et sors mon essuie. Il met lui aussi ses lunettes et se rallonge. Sa main est nonchalamment posés sur son ventre. Il a des fossettes absolument craquantes et des dents ultra blanches. Il se tourne vers la fille qui lui pose une question.

"Rosie?" Papa s'approche et s'accroupit près de moi. "Nous nous sommes mit derrière. Il y a tellement de monde. Tu viens nous rejoindre?" Je souffle et mes sourcils se froncent.

"On est pas toujours obligés de rester ensemble, papa." Il me regarde surpris, puis sort son portefeuille de sa poche arrière.

"Bon, et bien su tu veux boire quelqu'un chose..." Dit-il en me tendant un billet de cinquante. "Si il t'en faut plus, j'imagine que tu me trouveras." Je hoche rapidement la tête et détourne mon attention vers ma tablette numérique, espérant qu'il s'en aille rapidement si je fait comme s'il n'était pas là. Il secoue la tête, puis se lève. Je le regarde partir, puis me remets à l'aise.

Le soleil tape fort et après même pas quinze minutes, je ne supporte plus la chaleur. Je me lève et tente d'enlever mon short le plus rapidement, avant que tout le monde puisse voir mon corps. J'entre dans la piscine en faisant un salto. C'est une habitude que j'ai acquis, depuis que nous avons fait construire un piscine chez nous à la maison. Je reste sous l'eau le plus longtemps possible. Quand je sors ma tête, happant l'air, le maître nageur se tient devant moi, me regardant d'un air menaçant. Quand sa bouche s'ouvre, il parle fort. Assez fort pour que plusieurs personnes arrêtent leur conversation.

"On ne saute pas quand il y a tant de monde." Je rougis. Plusieurs regards sont tournés vers moi maintenant.

"Désolée." Dis-je juste avant de m'enfoncer dans l'eau jusqu'au nez. Il secoue encore un dernière fois la tête et s'éloigne. Je souffle, les joues toujours rouges, faisant des bulles dans l'eau.

Évidemment ça devait m'arriver.

Je fais quelques longueurs et reste près du bord pendant ce qui me semble une éternité.

* * *

Rosalie n'est pas comme dans toutes les autres fictions. J'ai essayé de la montrer plus vulnérable, moins sur d'elle. Une vraie ado quoi :)

Laissez-moi vos impressions surtout et à demain pour le prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

**POV ROSALIE**

Je vais m'assoir dans le fond de la salle et regarde les autres. La musique est atrocement forte et il n'y a que peu de monde, d'en la plupart sont des gamins de 14 ans. Quelqu'un vient s'assoir à coté de moi.

"Je m'appelle Jacob." Je lui rend son sourire et secoue sa main tendue.

"Rosalie." Il hoche la tête.

"Tu dois être nouvelle, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, je viens d'arriver cet après-midi." Il sourit.

"Tu ne t'es pas encore fait de potes?" Ma bouche s'entrouvre. Ca question me prend légèrement de court.

"Pas vraiment." Il attrape ma main et tire doucement, pour que je me lève.

"Allez vient, je vais te présenter à quelques personnes." Je le suis vers le groupe de personne sur la piste. La plupart sont plus jeunes que moi. Pas particulièrement attirants. Ils se présentent et me tende un verre et j'ai du mal à retenir tout leurs noms. Jacob se retourne vers une porte que je n'avais pas encore vu.

"Emmett!" Le garçon de la piscine se tient là, juste devant la porte, son portable à la main. Il porte une chemise en jean et un short. Ses yeux sont cachés par une casquette. Il s'approche un grand sourire au visage et salue Jacob en lui tapant dans la main.

"Où est James?" Le prénommé Emmett répond, la voix claire et joyeuse.

"Tu sais bien que c'est sa soirée de libre. Il est pas ici." Puis il se tourne vers moi. "La fille du salto." Dit-il en souriant. Il se penche vers moi pour poser un baiser sur chacune de mes joues.

"Tu peux aussi juste dire Rosalie." Dis-je en rougissant. Il est vraiment beau.

"Moi c'est Emmett." Eclaircit-il en bougeant sa tête sur le rhytme de la musique. "Tu viens d'arrivée, je ne t'ai jamais vue." Je hoche la tête et prends une gorgée. "Je travaille ici en tant que moniteur. J'organise les activités pour les jeunes." Il pose son bras sur mes épaules.

"Alors Rosalie, dis-moi. Tu as quel âge?" Je ne sais pas si je devrais mentir. Peut-être que ça va l'effrayer.

"J'ai seize ans." Il a l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre.

"J'en ai dix-neuf." Dit-il. Se yeux pétillent. Il a l'air plus agées. "Tu viens d'où?"

"Floride, en Amérique." Il ouvre de grands yeux.

"Une Américaine. Tu parles bien français pourtant." Je hausse les épaules. Il enlève son bras.

"Ma mère est française, alors..." Il hoche la tête, l'air intéressé. Nous nous sourions.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. On afait la connaissance d'Emmett, mais surtout ne vous attendez pas à ce que tout ce passe comme dans un roman!

A demain!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lilly**: Oui, les chapitres sont courts, c'est le principe d'un drabble ;) Je suis contente que tu apprécie l'histoire!

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

Le second jour ne se passe pas beaucoup plus différemment. Je passe beaucoup de temps près de la piscine, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, ma tablette à la main.

Jacob vient s'assoir près de moi et m'invite à les rejoindre dans le bar de l'hôtel. Il a déjà l'air un peu saoul. Je ris et lui dit que je les rejoins.

Je passe rapidement par ma chambre pour me changer avant de redescendre et me rafraîchir un peu. Emmett lève immédiatement la main pour m'accueillir. Quand j'arrive à leur hauteur, il se lève pour me prendre dans ses bras.

"Salut!" Encore une fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement beau.

"Alors comment c'est passé ta journée? On ne t'a pas vu n'est-ce pas?" Je rougis. Je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire que je n'osais pas vraiment venir aux activités qu'il prépare.

"Ouais, journée détente près de la piscine." Il rigole et repousse une mèche de mes cheveux.

"Allez, viens là." Dit-il joyeusement.

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me guide vers le reste du groupe. Tout le monde me sourit gentiment et je m'assieds avec eux, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise. Ils continuent leur conversations et Jacob se tourne vers moi.

"Alors belle Rosalie. Tu repars quand?" Il sent la bière. Il incline un peu la tête et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Je reste encore une semaine." Mon regard se détourne vers Emmett qui parle avec une petite brune au bar. Il pose sa main dans son cou, mais elle se détache de lui. Elle a l'air contrarié. Le visage d'Emmett se déforme en une grimace, il roule des yeux et fait un geste de main irrité, puis se retourne en râlant. Il sort sans regarder en arrière.

"Ouais, et bien tu devrais plus traîner avec nous." Je tourne à nouveau mon regard vers Jacob, qui me regarde avec attention, attendfant une réponse.

"Oui, euh... Je dois aller au toilettes... Je reviens." Dis-je en me levant rapidement. Je redescends un peu mon short et sort de la pièce.

Emmett se tient dans le couloir, appuyé contre le rebord la fenêtre, le bras croisés. Je m'approche de lui, un grand sourire au visage.

"Tu fais la gueule?" Il relève le visage et me regarde. Sa mine renfrognée arbore presque immédiatement un sourire.

"Non, c'est Bree qui est jalouse..." Je me place devant lui. Il fait signe vers la fille brune de plus tôt. Elle se tient dos à nous et parle avec Jacob. "Elle n'aime pas que je te parle." _Pardon?_

"Oh..." Son sourire s'élargit et il hausse les épaules.

"Mais on s'en fou, hein. Viens." Dit-il en ouvrant ses bras vers moi. Pendant un instant, je suis légèrement perplexe, puis je m'approche de lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il est tellement penché vers l'arrière que je suis presque couché sur lui.

Nous restons comme ça pendant ce qui semble être une éternité, puis il relâche sa prise sur ma taille. Je fais un pas en arrière, tout en rougissant, mais il garde ses doigts autour de mon poignet.

"Désolé." Dit-il en rigolant. "Je suis assez physique comme mec." Je rougis de nouveau et mes mots s'embrouillent dans ma tête.

"Ouais, et bien... Je trouve ça... Pas grave." _Oh mon putain de dieu_. Je viens de parler comme une fillette de cinq ans. Il rigole de nouveau. Il doit me trouver ridicule.

Quelques garçons passent derrière nous et ils sifflent vers Emmett. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieur. Mon visage est incroyablement chaud. Je dois ressembler à rien.

"Hé, t'es là!" Jacob crie à partir de la sortie avant de se joindre à nous.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autre et l'histoire entre Rosalie et Emmett évolue d'un coup!

* * *

Le troisième jour je passe une grande partie de ma journée avec Jacob. Nous nous promenons et il n'arrête pas une seconde de parler.

Je l'aime bien, mais il est tellement irritant. Nous rencontrant Emmett aussi. En faite, nous le rencontrons tellement que ça en devient vraiment bizarre. Je ne voudrais pas non plus qu'il ai l'impression que je passe ma journée à le suivre.

Mais à chaque fois il me fait signe ou me sourit gentiment.

Je dois avouer qu'à chaque fois que mon regard croise le sien, je devient toute chose. Ça à l'air si bête, mais c'est le cas.

Quand le soir arrive enfin et que Jacob me raccompagne à ma chambre, je prends plus de temps que normal pour me préparer et me maquiller.

J'utilise même mon mascara, qui est normalement uniquement réservé pour quand je vais à des fêtes, celui qui me fait des cils de dix mètres de long.

La musique est encore plus forte que d'habitude. Seth, un garçon qui dort à mon étage vient me saluer. Il a peine 14 ans, mais il est tellement mignon. Et franchement plus drôle que la plupart des garçons de mon âge.

"Emmett et avec Bree." Dit-il en montrant le coin de la pièce. Je le regarde surpris. _Est-ce que c'est tellement évident? _

Emmett et la fille se tiennent près l'un de l'autre.

"Ils sont ensemble?" Je demande, tout en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché. Seth secoue la tête. "Mais elle est amoureuse de lui?" Il hausse les épaule, mais ne me regarde pas.

"J'en sais rien moi, ce ne sont pas mes affaires." Mais bien sûr. "Bree est vraiment cool tu sais."

Bree lève le regard vers moi. Elle fronce les sourcils et approche Emmett plus près d'elle, sa main sur son épaule.

"Elle a l'air super sympa." Dis-je en roulant des yeux. Seth sort son portable.

"Ouais, c'est juste qu'elle aime pas trop quand tu t'approches de lui, tu vois?" Je hoche la tête.

"Elle a quel âge?" Il hausse à nouveau les épaules.

"J'sais pas. Elle doit avoir 18 ans, quelque chose comme ça." Je passe ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieur.

"Je vais prendre l'air." Il me sourit et me dit de le rejoindre après.

Je m'assieds dans le couloir de hier, la où nous étions appuyés contre le rebord de fenêtre. Je sors mon portable et vois que j'ai reçue un texto d'Alice. Elle me raconte que Jessica a couché avec Mike et qu'elle n'est qu'une pute et qque Bella s'amuse à jouer les gros dégoutants avec Edward toute la journée et que maintenant elle se fait chier à mort. Je ris en lisant les dernières phrases.

"Hé!" Emmett s'agenouille à coté de moi. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule?" Je ne l'avait pas entendu approché. Il me tend la main et m'aide à me relever.

"Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur." Dis-je en remettant mon portable dans ma poche.

"Ouais, c'est vrai. Tu ne t'amuses pas?" Avant que je puisse répondre un des ses amis lui tape dans le dos et lui demande quelque chose à propos de demain après-midi. Et just comme ça, je deviens invisible. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et lui prends sa casqeutte pour le mettre sur ma propre tête. Il me regarde en rigolant, tout en continuant sa conversation. La casquette tombe devant mes yeux tellement elle est grande. Je la lui redonne et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Eh, mec, je dois aller changer la musique." Dit-il en donnant une claque sur l'épaule de son ami, puis se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'oeil. "Tu m'accompagne?" Je ris.

"Seulement si tu me porte." Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour le faire se retourner, puis saute sur son dos sans attendre sa réponse. Il place ses mains sur mes cuisses pour me soutenir et rentre dans la salle. Nous traversons la pièce en riant, alors que tout le monde nous jette des regards en biaise.

Je vois Bree nous regarder, furieuse, et je dois vraiment retenir pour ne pas lui tirer la langue. Il passe par une porte dans le fond de la salle. C'est une toute petite pièce, avec un ordinateur installé devant une vitre teinté avec une ouverture dans le haut. Il se penche sur l'ordinateur et me passe une bouteille sans étiquette sans relever le regard. Je prends une gorgée et reconnais le gout de la vodka mélangé avec du redbull.

Il se rapproche de moi et reprend la bouteille pour la vider. Il attrape ma main et me rapproche de lui. Il pose sa main sur ma hanche et bouge sur le rythme de la musique. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et le suis. Nous sommes collés l'un contre l'autre et je sens son entrejambe contre mon ventre. Je me retourne et passe mon bras au dessus de ma tête, derrière son cou.

Je le sens contre mes fesses. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou, alors que je danse contre lui. Il me fait tourner et ses mains se placent sur mes fesses.

Son visage est près du mien.

Je dois me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour qu'il n'ai pas à se pencher.

Nos lèvres se frôlent.

Puis il est partout sur moi. Mais vraiment partout.

Mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible d'embrasser aussi mal. J'ai l'impression de me faire lécher le visage par un chien. Il me suce les lèvres et est exigeant et impatient. Sa langue entre dans ma bouche et j'aurais juré être dans une machine à laver.

Ses doigts palpent mes fesses, me pressent contre lui. Ma main remonte vers sa nuque.

Je me détache de lui en souriant et danse contre son corps. Ses yeux sont sombres de désir. Sa langue passe rapidement sur sa lèvre inférieur sans lâcher ma bouche du regard.

Mes mains caressent son torse alors que nos lèvres se retrouvent à nouveau. Il me pousse doucement contre le mur et mes doigts agrippent sa ceinture, alors que je mordille la peau de son cou.

Il a l'air vraiment éméché.

"Tu es..." Je le fait taire en posant ma bouche sur la sienne.

Ma main glisse dans son pantalon. J'entends à peine son grognement par dessus la musique, mais ses yeux roulent dans ses orbites quand je touche sa queue.

Elle est longue et dur.

"Tu veux..." Il se penche plus vers mon oreille. Son souffle est court. "Tu veux qu'on aille dans un endroit plus tranquille?" Je ne répond pas. J'attrape sa verge et la presse dans ma main. Nos lèvres se frôlent, sans approfondir.

Et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment là précis, je me retourne vers la porte et vois Seth. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais je sais que c'est lui. Je sais qu'il se tient là. J'halète de surprise et m'éloigne immédiatement d'Emmett. Je regarde Seth quitter rapidement la pièce. Sans même y réfléchir je me tourne vers la porte dans le but de le suivre, mais Emmett attrape mon poignet.

"Hé! Où-est-ce que tu vas?" Je me détache et ouvre la porte. Je l'entend me crier après. "Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser comme ça, dans cet état?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Seth!" Il se retourne et me sourit en levant la main.

"Salut, Rosalie." Je pose mon sac et m'assied sur la chaise longue à coté de la sienne.

"Au faite, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir dérangé hier." Dit-il en devenant légèrement rouge. "Je ne savais pas que tu craquais pour Emmett." Je secoue ma tête. Je suis presque sûr qu'il n'a rien pu voir. Je veux dire, il faisait vraiment sombre. Tout ce qu'il avait pu voir était qu'on se tenaient près l'un de l'autre. J'en suis presque certaine.

"Je ne craque pas sur lui et tu ne nous a pas dérangé, on ne faisait rien." Dis-je d'un ton nonchalant. Il hausse les épaules et joue avec l'élastique de son short. "Alors t'es resté encore longtemps hier? Il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant?" Il secoue la tête en faisant une moue.

"Pas vraiment. Comme d'habitude quoi. Jacob s'est presque battu. Emmett et Bree se sont embrassé." Je hausse un sourcil et essaie d'avoir l'air de m'en foutre.

"Ah bon?" Il hausse la tête et regarde sur sa montre, puis se redresse.

"On allait jouer au ping-pong. Ça te dis de venir?" Demande-t-il en remettant son t-shirt. Je remonte mes cheveux en queue de cheval et les attache avec l'élastiaue que j'ai au poignet.

"Ouais, bien sûr, pourquoi pas." Je le suis jusqu'à la réception où nous nous asseyons sur un banc en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi.

"Seth!" C'est Jacob qui l'appelle. Il est accompagnée d'Emmett, Bree et encore une fille et un garçon que je n'avais pas encore vu.

Bree porte le t-shirt de foot d'Emmett et il a son bras autour de ses épaules.

Oh, _wow_, j'aimerais dire, que ça ne me fait absolument pas me sentir comme de la merde, mais ce serait mentir. Ils se sourient et ont l'air tellement complices. Ça me fou le cafard. Bree me lance un regard qui en dit long et pendant un moment, je ne sais vraiment plus où me mettre. Putain, ceci est tellement inconfortable. _Pourquoi je suis venu, putain?_ J'aimerais tellement disparaître là tout de suite. Je détourne le regard et je sais que je deviens rouge.

Mais je les entend.

"Emmett, on se voit plus tard?" Il lui sourit et pose un baiser sur sa tempe, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Pourquoi Seth m'a emmené? Putain!

"On y va?" Demande Jacob d'une voix enthousiaste en se frottant les mains.

Je pourrais qualifier ce moment d'un des pires de ma vie. Je refuse de jouer avec eux, parce que je suis lamentable et que je me sens déjà assez humilier comme ça. Alors je me contente de rester dans mon coin à faire comme si j'envoyais des textos et d'éviter de parler à Emmett. Je sais qu'il fait attention à moi. Il fait des blagues et me regarde du coin de l'oeil pour voir si je rigole aussi.

Quand c'est au tour de Jacob de jouer il se lève.

"Vas-y mon bébé, t'es le meilleur!" Dit-il en parlant plus haut que d'habitude. Mettant sa main sur son front en feignant tomber dans les pommes. Jacob lui envoi un baiser, puis le donne une claque sur les fesses.

Ça se voit qu'il se connaissent depuis toujours. C'est tellement évident.

Emmett vient s'assoir près de moi et je remarque pour la première fois ses yeux terriblement bleu.

"Tu ne joue pas? Tu veux jouer à ma place?" Propose-t-il en me tendant sa raquette. Je secoue la tête et regarde ses mains géantes.

"Je ne joue pas à ça. Je suis vraiment nul." Au même moment son portable se met à sonner et il le sort de sa poche avant d'éclater de rire et de le tendre vers son meilleur ami.

"Jacob, regarde ce qu'elle m'envoie." Jacob rit doucement en me lançant un regard désolé._ Je n'ai pas besoin de sa putain de pitié!_

Puis comme si de rien était, Emmett se lève et se dirige vers la table.

"Allez, maintenant moi contre ma chérie." Annonce-t-il. Jacob et lui se tape la main.

"N'espère même pas gagner contre moi, ma poulette." Le taquine-t-il en attrapant une balle.

Ils sont vraiment drôle tout les deux. Je dois le leur accorder. Ils sont tellement idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

Je sais, je sais, je suis impardonnable. Nous avons eu des complications par rapport à internet pendant plus d'une semaine, mais la connexion a été rétabli aujourd'hui. Yes !

Alors comme le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est court et que je dois me faire pardonner je poste immédiatement un deuxième chapitre.

Passez une bonne journée !

* * *

"Je m'appelle Jared." M'apprend-t-il en me tendant sa main. Je l'accepte et la sert.

"Moi c'est Rosalie et lui c'est Seth." Dis-je en désignant mon ami du pouce. Jared lui fait un rapide signe de la tête. Il a un sourire chaleureux et à l'air vraiment intéressant, mais son physique laisse à désirer.

"On est venu avec quelques potes, pour la dernière semaine des vacances." J'imagine qu'il parle des garçons qui joue à la pétanque quelques mètres plus loin.

"Oui, et bien vous devriez venir ce soir, boire un verre avec nous." Propose Seth en souriant. C'est bizarre de l'entendre dire ça. Après tout il n'a que quatorze ans. Jared passe une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ouais, et bien je ne sais pas trop." Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. "On allait boire et fumé un peu d'herbe ce soir, mais si on est pas trop cassé, on passera certainement." Je tire sur un fil de mon t-shirt et essaie de me divertir moi-même, alors qu'ils m'excluent maintenant totalement de la conversation.

Jared s'adresse à Seth.

"Tu sais quoi? Tu devrais venir. Ça va être cool." Oh, wow, est-ce que ça vient vraiment de se produire? Ils viennent vraiment de faire des plans entre eux, alors que je me tiens là, avec eux?

"Ouais, totalement, je serais là!" Répond Seth, ayant l'air plus qu'heureux.

J'imagine que ça vient vraiment d'arriver.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth et Jared et les copains de Jared se trémoussent autour de Bree comme si elle était une putain de reine. Je les regarde la mâchoire serrée. Ce n'est vraiment pas que je suis jalouse ou quoi que ce soit. Mais je déteste vraiment vraiment cette salope.

Emmett vient s'assoir à coté de moi.

"Tu ne danse pas?" Je hausse les sourcils, puis détourne mon regard. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

"On dirait pas, hein." Dis-je en soufflant. Je peux moi-même entendre l'ennuie dans ma voix.

Nous restons silencieux pendant un instant, à regarder sa copine entre tout ses garçons collés à ses bottes.

"Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein? Pour t'avoir laisser en plan hier soir..." Je demande sans le regard. Il rigole et secoue la tête.

"C'est pour ça que tu ne parlais pas aujourd'hui?" J'imagine qu'il fait allusion à la séance de ping-pong. "T'avais peur que je sois en colère?" Ses yeux brillent dans les pénombre. Je fais une grimace et affiche mon air le plus arrogant.

"Je n'ai pas peur." Il rit et passe sa main sur mon bras avant de rapidement l'enlever.

"Non, t'inquiète pas pour ça. On est cool." Dit-il en se levant. "Et euh... Ne reste pas toute seule pendant toute la soirée, hein." Puis il se retourne pour aller rejoindre Bree et Jacob et les autres.

Putain de connard.


	8. Chapter 8

Même si c'est le dernier jour de Rosalie aujourd'hui, la fin de notre histoire ne fini pas encore, soyez tranquille !

* * *

Malgré le fait que Emmett et moi n'avont plus parlé depuis quelques jours et que ces quelques jours, je les ai passé toute seule près de la piscine, dans le restaurant ou dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je me sens particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Et ça pour une raison particulière.

Aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour dans cet endroit de merde. Merci beaucoup.

Il me tarde de retourner chez me et de retrouver mes amis et d'enfin reprendre ma vie normale.

Alors oui, aujourd'hui, rien ne peut me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Je m'amuse avec Seth. Fais même signe à Jacob quand il passe.

Le soir, Seth et moi allons dans la ville, pour acheter une bouteille de vin et nous la buvons à nous deux, dans ma chambre. Ce gamin est le seul qui va me manquer ici. Un tout petit peu. Malgré le fait qu'il parle trop et qu'il est bien trop enthousiaste à propos de tout.

"Moi, tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu parte. Moi je vais rester ici tout seul." Seth à un peu trop bu. Il parle plus lentement que d'habitude et il a du mal à trouver ses mots. "Enfin y aura toujours Emmett et Jacob. Mais ce ne sera pas pareille tu vois..."

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux et lui pince la joue.

"T'es trop mignon, mon petit Seth." Dis-je avant de me rouler sur le dos. "Mais t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra, va." Je sais que je ne le reverrai probablement jamais. Et je suis certaine que lui aussi le sait. Je me lève du lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me prépare rapidement pour descendre. C'est ma dernière soirée et je compte bien en profiter!

Pour l'occasion, je décide même de me maquiller comme il faut et de mettre mon short et mon chemisier le plus sexy, dans lequel mes seins ont l'air énormes. Je boucle mes cheveux et mets un peu de parfum. Je veux lui en mettre plein la vu ce soir.

"Rosalieeee." Se plain Seth de l'autre coté de la porte. "Bon sang, dépêche-toi un peu!" Je sors en levant les yeux aux ciel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux être impatient dit-donc." Je souffle en attrapant mes clés sur ma table basse. Il se lève rapidement et éteint la télé avant de sortir.

Nous prenons l'ascenseur, il se peut que nous nous mettions à rigoler très fort pour rien. Il passe son bras autour de mon cou et je pose le mien sur sa taille. Nous nous tenons, en marchant maladroitement vers le bar.

Emmett et Bree entrent en même temps que nous. Il porte la même chemise que le premier soir que je l'ai vu. Ses cheveux noirs bouclent dans son cou. Emmett me sourit et lève la main. Je lui fait un rapide signe de la tête avant de détournement mon attention vers Seth. Nous allons nous cherchons un verre et nous asseyons.

"Rosalie!" Jared se positionne devant nous et se penche pour m'embrasser. "T'es jolie ce soir." Dit-il en me souriant d'un air charmeur. Je ne sais même pas si je dois le prendre pour un compliment.

"Merci Jared." Un autre gars vient lui taper sur l'épaule.

"Tu ne nous présente pas la jolie fille, Jared?" Jared souffle et pousse le gars.

"Rosalie, c'est mon pote Sam." Sam est plus grand que Jared, plus musclé aussi. Il a des fossettes dans les joues et ses yeux sont très sombres.

"Bonsoir belle Rosalie. Tu viens pas danser avec nous?" Je glousse quand il tend sa main, comme un vrai gentleman. Je l'accepte en rougissant, après avoir terminé mon verre d'une traite.

"Viens Seth!" Je crie par dessus la musique en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

Nous nous plaçons au milieu de la piste de danse. Pour la première fois, je m'amuse vraiment. Voir Sam danser est vraiment hilarant. Je m'amuse à faire comme lui et nous finissons par en faire un concours. Ses mouvements de bras et ses jeux de jambes sont à mourir de rire. Je tourne sur moi même en riant, quand une main sur mon épaule m'oblige à m'arrêter. Il me faut quelques secondes pour reconnaître la personne.

Évidemment c'est Emmett. Putain, il est tellement canon! Il a un sourire à faire fondre, des dents parfaitement blanches et alignées, des lèvres parfaite. Sauf que moi, je sais qu'il ne sait pas les utiliser.

"Tu danse bien!" Dit-il en me souriant. Je me mordille la lèvre et lui fait un grand sourire. "Jacob te trouves très belle." Je hausse les sourcils en hochant la tête. Je ne sais jamais comment réagir quand on m'offre un compliment. Ça me mets vachement mal à l'aise.

"Mais tu le sais, hein. Que tu es belle." Je rougis.

"Je..." Je ne sais même pas si c'est un compliment, ou s'il est juste sarcastique. Je veux dire, il aurait pu faire mieux, si il avait voulu être gentil.

"Oh, j'adore cette chanson." Dit-il lorsque un nouveau morceau commence. Il se met à danser, mais il danse tellement bien, que c'est à foutre des complexes. Franchement, je n'ose même plus danser. Je suis juste là, comme une conne, à le regarder danser.

Il s'arrête et me prend la main et me fait tourner, puis m'attire contre lui. Je pose mes mains sur pectoraux, mais je vois Bree nous regarder par dessus son épaule. Je fais un pas en arrière et je sais que mon visage se déforme en grimace, même si j'essaie de faire comme si de rien était.

"Félicitation au fait, avec Bree. N'oublie pas de m'inviter au mariage." Je regrette immédiatement mes dernières paroles lorsqu'elles quittent ma bouche. Il me lance un regard confus, alors qu'il entend le dégout dans ma voix.

"Hein?" Ma mâchoire est tellement serrée que j'en ai des crampes.

"Ouais." Il secoue la tête en rigolant.

"Bree? Non. Bree est comme ma sœur. C'est tout." Oh. Ouais. Là je me sens juste vraiment idiote.

Mes poings se déserrent et je lui lance un petit sourire. Il rit une fois de plus et reprend ma main, pour me rapprocher de lui.

"Tu viens me rejoindre dans la pièce à côté?" J'imagine qu'il parle de la pièce avec l'ordinateur. "Après..."

J'ai vraiment envie de l'envoyer se faire foutre. Mais il est tellement attirant.

J'hésite avant de lui répondre.

"Oké."

Il me lance un sourire satisfait puis s'éloigne avant de m'avoir envoyé un clin d'oeil.


	9. Chapter 9

J'ouvre la porte. Il est assis devant l'ordi, son portable à la main. Je me place discrètement derrière lui et pose mes mains sur ses yeux.

"C'est qui?" Je demande en me penchant vers son oreille. Il ne répond pas tout de suite.

"Euh, tu peux répéter?" Tu te fous de ma gueule? J'enlève mes mains et il sourit en me voyant.

Il attrape un bouteille à moitié, posé sur la table. Je peux bien deviner ce qu'i l'intérieur.

"Je peux boire?" Je demande en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

"Pourquoi t'as besoin de boire?" Demande-t-il, en haussant un sourcil.

"Pourquoi tu en as besoin?" Je demande à mon tour, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il hausse les épaules.

"Je suppose que j'ai toujours été un peu alcoolique." Dit-il avant de descendre la bouteille en moins de quelques secondes. Putain, quel con...

"Viens-là." Grogne-t-il en m'attirant vers lui.

Je me cogne contre son torse dur, alors qu'il me presse contre le mur. Ses lèvres trouvent rapidement les miennes.

Il embrasse toujours aussi mal.

Ses mains parcourent mon corps. Me rendant bien trop excités. Il palpe mes fesses. Me presse contre son corps dur.

Je me sens devenir toute chose, l'excitation monte en flèche. Je gémis en sentant son érection contre moi. Il est tellement délicieux.

"Et si... On s'éclipsait?"Demande-t-il en mordillement la peau de mon cou. Léchant, mâchouillant.

"Ouais..." J'halète en fermant les yeux. Rien ne me ferrait plus envie de m'éclipser avec lui.

"J'envoie juste un texto à Jacob pour qu'il vienne me remplacer et puis on se casse." Il est tellement beau putain. Son visage est illuminé par l'excitation et l'appréhension. Je hoche la tête. Je ne suis même pas sûr que j'arrive encore à parler.

Je frotte mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Il passe sa main sur ma chute de rein, son nez dans mon cou et marmonne:

"Par contre, attend un peu avant de sortir, pour que Bree ne nous voit pas sortir ensemble."


	10. Chapter 10

Je rigole en voyant Jacob accourir. Et quand je dis accourir, je veux dire qu'il cours, genre littéralement. Il entre dans la pièce où est Emmett. A travers la vitre je peux à peine voir leur ombre. Ils se bousculent, puis à peine quelques secondes plus tard Emmett sort en riant.

Il me lance un clin d'oeil et fait signe vers la porte, puis disparaît dans le couloir.

Je termine d'abord mon verre tranquillement, ne voulons pas me montrer trop envieuse, puis le rejoins dans le couloir où il est en train de parler avec un garçon que je ne connaissait pas encore. Je ne sais pas si je devrais l'attendre plus loin où juste me joindre à eux. Quand j'arrive à leur hauteur il attrape ma main et me lance un petit sourire en coin.

"Hé, mec, on se parle plus tard, oké?" Il lui donne une claque sur l'épaule et sans attendre sa réponse y ajoute: "Ça roule ma poule." Puis me tire derrière lui en riant.

Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre ce qu'il ce passe. Ceci ne peux pas être ma vie. Les mec sexy et plus vieux ne sont pas attirés par moi. Ils ne veulent pas s'éclipser avec moi.

"Elle ne t'a pas vu sortir, n'est-ce pas?" Demande-t-il, sa grande mains chaude et légèrement rugueuse entoure la mienne.

"Pourquoi elle ne peut pas nous voir ensemble?" Il commence à sérieusement m'énerver avec sa Bree, là.

"Elle peut nous voir ensemble. C'est juste qu'elle est assez protectrice envers moi et qu'elle aime pas que des filles s'approchent de moi, tu vois." Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

"Je n'ai pas peur d'elle!" Dis-je du ton le plus arrogant possible. Il rigole et secoue sa tête.

"Bien sûr. Et bien si tu veux, on peut l'appeler." Je fais une moue, mais ne répond pas. J'aimerais bien lui en mettre une à cette salope, pour qu'elle le sente bien.

Il a l'air de savoir parfaitement où aller. J'imaginais vraiment qu'il m'emmènerait dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ou un truc dans le genre, alors oui, je suis assez déçu quand on se retrouve devant les toilettes.

Il m'embrasse furtivement et ouvre la porte. Ce n'est franchement pas très grand.

Il referme la porte à clé derrière nous.


	11. Chapter 11

Il s'appuie contre le lavabo et je me laisse aller contre lui, mettant mes mains à plat contre ses pectoraux.

J'adore le fait qu'il soit plus grand que moi, j'adore le fait qu'il soit si costaud.

Mes mains tremblent tellement que j'ai du mal à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise. Mais il fait comme si il ne le voyant pas et faufile ses mains dans mon short pour prendre mes fesses en coupe.

Ce mec est foutrement bizarre. Aucune fois il n'a touché mes seins. Je ne suis vraiment pas habituée à ça.

Je glisse mes doigts le long de son torse nu, vers sa ceinture. Le tremblement de mes mains, me fait perdre des secondes précieuse. C'est toujours tellement excitant!

Il déboutonne mon short et le laisse tomber. Je me rend compte que je n'ai pas enlever mon bas de bikini. _Quelle débile, sérieux..._ J'ouvre son jean et sort sa queue rose et chaude de son boxer noir. Je l'embrasse doucement, tout en faisant de va et vient sur sa verge.

"Sht." Emmett pose sa main sur ma bouche et me fait signe d'arrêter de bouger. Il y a du mouvement de l'autre de la porte. Des éclats de rires et de voix nous atteignent, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils peuvent bien dire. Nous attendons en silence que les personnes s'éloignent. Quand on entend plus rien pendant quelques minutes il pince dans ma fesse et se penche pour m'embrasser.

Il grogne et introduit si rapidement son doigt en moi que j'halète de surprise. Je suis tellement mouillée. Il enlève son doigt et son autre main se place sur mon épaule, y mettant un peu de force.

_Ouais, c'est bon, message reçu._

Je me laisse tomber à genoux devant lui. Il grogne, son regard est sombre. Je sais quoi faire.

Ma langue tourne autour de son gland, puis le long de sa verge. Je le prend le plus profondément possible, relaxant ma gorge au maximum. Nos regards se croisent.

Notre moment ne dure probablement pas plus de quelques minutes.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue.

"Arrête, s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas venir dans la bouche." Je m'éloigne et après quelques va et vient il éjacule de longs jets sur mon visage et mon épaule.


	12. Chapter 12

Quand je me relève, mes genoux me font un peu souffrir.

Il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras pour m'offrir un long baiser langoureux. Sa langue chaude rencontre la mienne. Je croyais que les gars n'aimaient pas ça?

"Tu as une tâche." Dis-je en pointant la tâche humide sur sa chemise, à hauteur de son épaule, puis rougit en réalisant ce que ça pourrait bien être.

Je m'éloigne de lui et me lave les mains dans le lavabo derrière lui, puis les essuie sur mon short.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Heureusement, il a assez de conversation pour deux.

"Tu as aimé être ici?" Me demande-t-il alors que je m'assied sur la lavabo. Je secoue la tête.

"Pas spécialement. Tu comptes revenir l'été prochain?" Il fait une grimace puis secoue la tête en éclatant de rire.

"Certainement pas. Quand j'ai accepté ce boulot au début, je ne savais pas que ce serait aussi chiant." Explique-t-il. "En plus, normalement Jake ne devait pas venir. C'est juste qu'il avait besoin d'encore une personne, alors j'ai appeler Jacob, évidemment sans le dire que le job est nul." Je souris.

"Ouais, Jake est cool. En plus il est super beau aussi." Il se lèche la lèvre inférieur.

"Tu trouves? Je trouve qu'il est trop sec."

"Si tu parles de sa musculature, je trouve qu'il est parfait sur ce point." Il fait une moue.

"Non, il devrait prendre quelques kilo de plus, rajouter un peu de graisse." Il passe une main sur son ventre. "Avec toute cette bouffe gratuite ici, je vais devoir aller à la gym au moins cinq fois pas semaines pour retrouver rapidement mes abdos parfait." Évidemment, il exagère, mais je ne compte certainement pas lui dire qu'il a déjà des abdos parfaits.

"Jake est mon meilleure pote. On se connait depuis tellement longtemps." _Ouais, t'as déjà dit ça._

"Imagine si j'avais été ici tout seul. Je crois que je serais mort d'ennuie. Heureusement ils payent bien." Je hausse un sourcil.

"Ils payent bien pour que tu ne fasse rien de tout le journée à part donner deux heures de sport par jour?" Il fronce ses sourcils. Bon là, je crois que je l'ai vexé.

"Je ne fais pas rien de toute la journée." Son retour réapparait. "Je vais emménager à Paris en septembre, alors l'argent, j'en ai besoin."

"Tu étudies?" Il secoue la tête en riant.

"Non, les études c'est vraiment rien pour moi en faite. Je suis footballeur professionnel." J'ouvre de grands yeux. Pardon?

Il commence à m'expliquer dans quel classe il est - ce que je n'arrive pas du tout à suivre, vu que le foot n'est pas vraiment populaire en Amérique - et que normalement l'année prochaine il devrait aller dans l'équipe national.

"Alors je te verrais peut-être à la télé?" Il me fait un grand sourire et croise les doigts.

"Inch'Allah." Je souris. "C'est pour ça que je bois autant cet été. Normalement je ne peux pas boire, vu que je suis sportif de haut niveau, alors ces derniers mois sont totalement nouveau pour moi."

Il ouvre la porte et nous sortons. Je commence à vraiment apprécier notre conversation, jusqu'au moment où il commence à parler de Bree. Encore.

"Sérieux, cette meuf est complètement tarée. Elle m'appelle le matin et est genre: 'C'était bon?'. Mais j'vais tellement la gueule de bois que je voyais même pas de quoi elle parlait. En faite avec Jake, on était en soirée avec encore une meuf et je sais pas où elle a été aller chercher que quelque chose c'était passé entre nous parce que que je te jure que j'étais tellement bourré que je n'aurais rien pu faire même si elle c'était mis à poil devant moi. A la limite, pendant la nuit je me suis réveillé et elle m'a passé un cachet d'aspirine et puis je me suis rendormit direct." Oh mon dieu, ce gars n'arrête-t-il pas de parler ne serait-ce qu'une seconde? Ou bien au moins à propos de quelque chose d'autre que de lui-même.

"Ouais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est aussi jalouse, je veux dire je pourrais avoir n'importe qui dans cet hôtel." Puis il se retourne vers moi, comme s'il attendait une confirmation. _Non, mais je rêve là, où..._

"Ouais, carrément."Il sourit, satisfait.


	13. Chapter 13

"En tout cas, je suis content d'aller vivre à Paris. Parce que quand j'étais petit j'ai vécu là-bas et puis j'ai déménager avec mes parents." _Ferme ta putain de gueule de merde. La ferme._

"Mais là je vais vivre tout seul. Et puis si tu passe à Paris, tu pourras me rendre visite." Je hoche la tête, essayant d'avoir l'air heureuse qu'il me propose ça.

"Passe ton portable, comme ça t'auras mon numéro." Je secoue la tête.

"Non, je veux dire, j'ai oublié mon portable dans ma chambre, mais passe moi le tient." Il sort son iPhone de sa poche puis regarde ma main tendu.

"O6..." Quoi il a peur que je lui bousille son putain de portable? Je roule des yeux en lui dictant mon numéro.

"Je t'ai envoyé un message." Dit-il en remettant son portable dans sa poche.

"J'espère que tu as mit ton nom dedans, où sinon je ne saurais pas qui tu es." Dis-je avec mon ton le plus arrogant. Il fronce les sourcils.

"Ouais, t'inquiètes." Il s'arrête dans le couloir et se retourne vers moi.

"On ferait mieux de se dire au revoir maintenant." Me dit-il en me tendant ses bras.

Même si c'est un con, il reste l'un des plus beau mec que j'ai rencontré.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et nos lèvres se rencontrent.

Je vais probablement plus jamais le revoir, mais je suis contente de l'avoir rencontré.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et elles se posent une dernière fois sur mon front, avant qu'il ne lâche mes mains et parte.

* * *

Je compte poster encore un dernier chapitre dans quelques temps. Ce qui pourrait vous donner une image bien plus positif de Rosalie !


End file.
